1. Field of the Invention
The present invention related to a magnetic structure, and more particularly to a magnetic structure for a socket.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional magnetic tool entitled “Magnetic keeper accessory for wrench socket” discloses a magnetic keeper accessory applied to a wrench having a ratchet socket on an internal wall of the wrench. The magnetic keeper accessory includes a socket and an accessory, the socket includes a ratchet driving hole and a through hole interconnected to the interior of the socket, and the through hole has a diameter smaller than the diameter of the ratchet driving hole, and accessories include a first portion having a diameter corresponding to the ratchet driving hole and a second portion having a diameter corresponding to the through hole, such that the accessories are embedded into the through hole through the second portion, and the outer periphery of the first portion is compressed by an internal wall of the ratchet driving hole to achieve the effect of coupling the socket. The accessories include a containing hole for embedding and fixing a magnet, such that a locking element is inserted into the socket and attached by the magnet for facilitating the locking operation.
However, although the conventional magnetic tool can provide a magnetic attraction function to facilitate fixing the locking element with the socket, or facilitate picking up a locking element that has fallen into a narrow operating space, yet the way of connecting the socket still requires improvements for the following three reasons:
1. The accessories are embedded into the through hole and fixed into the socket by the force of pressing the internal wall, but the accessories do not have any structural device that can be contracted or extended appropriately to match the level of compression against the internal wall of the socket, and thus the accessories are engaged closed when the accessories are entered into the socket. If the accessories are installed or pressed, the accessories will be tilted with respect to the internal wall of the socket internal wall by a non-uniform force. Since there is no appropriate contraction or extension for making adjustment with respect to the level of compression against the internal wall of the socket, therefore the accessories may be compressed by the non-uniform force and squeezed out from the containing hole by forces. As a result, users have to remove the accessories by a magnet and reinstall the accessory, and such arrangement makes the locking operation very inconvenient.
2. Since the accessories of the conventional magnetic tool is fixed with the internal wall of the socket by a compression, and a vent hole formed on a side of a second embedding portion is provided for releasing the pressure to attempt reducing the effect of the pressing force and the deformation of the accessories with respect to the compression level of the magnet and the internal wall of the socket internal. In fact, when a force is exerted onto the socket to press and rotate the locking element or connecting an object, the pressure of the locking element exerted onto the accessories still produce a deformation at another end without a direct contact of the locking element, such that the accessories are in a protruding form, and the deformation occurred at distal ends of the accessories will produce a force of pressing the accessories with the internal wall of the socket internal wall, and the accessories will be separated from the pressing position at the internal wall of the socket internal wall, or the accessories will be loosened, and no longer can be connected with the socket securely.
3. Since the accessories are embedded into the internal wall of the socket, but there is no structural device for assisting the accessories to be entered into the socket, therefore the accessories may be tilted with respect to the socket, or may get stuck. Thus, a reinstallation is required, and thus makes the installation more difficult.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional bicycle speed change operation assembly.